Jupiter Jazz
by Sireg
Summary: What could have happened to drive Grencia off to war? Well, this is one possibility.


_Author's comments: _  
Another story about Gren, can you tell I love him yet? This one takes place when he's about 24, two years before the Titan war. By now it's kind of obvious I name my fictions after songs or in this case, a CB episode. I choose the title just for the title, though, the Jupiter in this story is Gren's cat. I personally think Gren is a cat person, and he would have had a cat. Of course all this background information is completely made up, but I think it is at least possible something like this happened, there are a lot of little clues in Gren's behaviour that would suggest his mother died or left when he was young (the pictures only show her when he's very small) and no contact with his father, possible because of a fight (again the picture wall, I don't think there are any pictures that show a father figure) But that's enough rambling for now. Also on dA, see profile for the site.  
Feedback always appreciated and loved, even.

The moment he walked through the door, the family cat ran up to him, rubbing against his legs, meowing and generally being in his way. But Gren didn't mind, he picked the cat up, ignoring her claws in his arms, and carried her to the living room. His father looked up, newspaper in hand and smiled at the sight of the cat struggling to escape his son's arms.

"Put her down, Gren, she looks like she'll take your eye out."

Gren chuckled and let the cat down on the ground, softly petting her. He hadn't seen Jupiter or his father in a while, and being back felt good. The cat seemed to have forgiven him already, and jumped on his lap as soon as he sat down, waving her fluffy tail in his face before sitting down. There was a moment of silence before Gren was violently remembered of Jupiter's claws, which he gently removed from his leg.

Has father finally put away the paper and walked to the kitchen for drinks for the two of them. Gren, waiting for him to return, loosened the cat's claws again, looked out the window, and at the pictures in the windowsill. He had copies of some of them, like that picture of a two year old him in his mother's lap, a couple of months before she died, and another picture of them, but even longer ago, walking along a street. Gren always took care not to look at the pictures like this when his father was in the room, or he'd trigger another of the stories, most of which he'd heard several times already. It had been over twenty years and his father was still living alone, and had been ever since he had moved out. The cat on his lap purred and tormented his legs as he looked out the window again. He had made a decision today, or yesterday night actually. He knew that when his father walked back in, he would sooner or later ask him why he didn't have a girlfriend yet. Gren would say his father shouldn't worry so much and he just hadn't taken anyone here yet. His father wouldn't like the answer and insist it was time he did. It had always been like this, but today Gren had decided it would be different. He would finally do what he should do and tell his father the truth. He fired that it was still his father, and he was still his son. It wouldn't change anything about him, and his father would be able to love him as he always had. Having gathered his courage, he waited for his father to return, Jupiter lovingly clawing at his legs.

A couple of sips of water later the question finally came.

"So when will you take a girl home, Gren?"

Gren looked at his glass.

"Yeah, about that…"

"And don't tell me not to worry, I know you could easily get a girl, I heard some of the rumours when you were in high school."

Gren almost choked on his water before he realised his father was talking about the girls that had had a crush on him, not the guys he had liked.

"Well, that's not the problem-"

"Then how come I've never seen any of your girlfriends, Gren? You've assured me I don't need to worry about it, then what is the problem?"

Gren took a deep breath and pushed the cat off his lap, half expecting his pants to be reduced to bloody shreds.

"I haven't had any girlfriends, dad. And before you start asking questions, that's just because I'm not interesting in girls."

His father frowned.

"You can't be that busy with your music to loose interest in all else…?"

Gren bit his lip, realising it would be harder than he thought to make this clear to his father.

"That's not it… I'm just… I haven't had any girlfriends, but I have, you know…"

His father just looked at him, slightly confused but trying to follow what his son was telling him.

"I do have a social life. And, uhm, I go out… I just don't like girls. In general."

His father just looked at him, seemingly not believing what he'd just said, and even Jupiter had fled the room. The cat had, in fact, gone outside and was sitting in the garden. She looked at the window, and the living room behind it. The narrow couch and the glass table, the large sliding glass doors, the clock on the wall, the mess of newpaper and cigarette ash next to the couch. The photographs in the window. The glass of beer flying through the air. She jumped as it hit Gren, his arms in front of his face, and broke into many shining pieces twirling around his falling form. She ran under a small bush when the door opened suddenly, not long after and he stumbled outside, curses and threats following out the door. She watched him leave, and leave, walking with his arms pulled close, a shard of glass tinkling to the ground. She sneaked back into the warm and light house, out of the night.


End file.
